Coron's Gang
History These were three robots that were made by a scientist named Zon working for the Millennials but when the robots got a virus turnning them into much more emotional beings. They had a close bond together and protected each other to the bitter end. Coron was the most formidable group and became the leader. The family enjoyed their lives but when they tried to get jobs and a house, the economy crashed. So they had to live on the streets, picking up garbage to get food and water. To top their crummy dillemma, a wanted sign past was on the door of building that they were going into for a drinking fountain that said "All of Zon's robots, Gorux, and Zon himself were all wanted". This frightend the trio into going to the worst parts of the city, or the "Makuro Under World" to find powerful weapons to defend themselves. Coron found a giant crystalised saw and bought the ability to manipulate flame and water, SideSweep gained a jet pack, a chainsaw tail, and bladed wings, and Detonate got a large pack of Dynamite and the lava barrel from NitroBlast as a weapon. They lost all of their money, they didn't care. The gang decided the they will never use the weapons and armor to never attack someone, only self defence. Then one day, a Hero Team called the Iota Team came after him. But a man came in front of the two teams and faced the Heroes with his arms out to his sides as far as he could. The man stated; "These are hard workers and are like the rest of us. Those men have helped us a lot and they don't even have a car. What did they ever do aside from try and survive in todays economy like the rest of us?" Coron's gang tried to look as innocent as possible while other people rose up and walked to block their paths. "You citizens get out of here or else you will all get hurt" The front of the Heroes stated and gently shoved all of the citizens aside. The trio fought the Heroes and Coron knocked three of them out. His gang got captured making him forever hateful of the Heroe Factory and dedicating himself to killing Heroes, while being extremely helpful to the rest of his community. He just hoped there could be a breakout, he was right. Breakout TBA Structure This is an average super powered gang, or it was at first. Coron's had two other gang members and workedhard to get money in order to survive Makuro's bad economy. After the incident with the Heroes, he fought with Con's Gang all the time. Coron sometimes joined forces to avoid getting captured by the Hero Factory. When they still were fighting the 2.0 series, they usually kicked them and that was it. Using the gigantic tools he had to go on a rampage, he also can manipulate fire and water. Coron became much more intimidating when he not only manipulated those two elements with ease, but he also designed a drone like army in the dumps that were made out of complete trash. Trivia *The gang is not evil or in the wrong.